There exist garments with three electrodes to monitor physiological parameters, such as the arrangement disclosed in the document US 2007/0078324 A1, and granted to Ravindra Wijisiriwardana in Apr. 5, 2007, which consists of a system or a garment that comprises at least three electrodes to monitor at least one physiological event of the person wearing it. Specially, one electrode is utilized to send an inverted noise signal as a feedback mechanism to eliminate the noise generated in the detection process. This system is particularly designed to measure the electrical characteristics of the user, such as cardiograms or cardiac frequency.
Another example of a comparable device is depicted in the document U.S. Pat. No. 8,340,740 B2 granted to Christian Holzer, Thorsten Habel, and Martin Gierich the 25 Dec. 2012, which consists of a garment that enables physiological monitoring. The measuring sensors are integrated into the garment. The device that monitors the physiological properties is located on the back of the garment, and may be integrated and fixed to the garment. It may also be detached from the garment.
A further instance of this type of devices is described in document US 2003/0212319 A1 granted to Alan Remy Magill on the 13 Nov. 2003, which consists of a physiological monitoring garment. In this approach the electricity is conducted by means of fibers from the skin surface to a garment that has a microprocessor, telemetry system, and power supply to monitor and transmit electrocardiogram data. The garment with the microprocessor may be detached, thus enabling the cleaning of the garment in contact with the skin. The system may also be used in reverse order, in order to provide electrical stimulation to the body.
Another example of these types of devices is shown in the document US 2012/0136231 A1 granted to Gal Markel on the 31 May 2012, which consists of a garment that provides physiological and environmental monitoring, as well as location information. This proposal is conformed of a garment or system of garments with the capacity to monitor health. The garment comprises a variety of electrocardiogram sensors, other sensors to monitor health, a processor, conductive fibers, as well as a communication unit in order to send physiological, environmental, and location data.
A final instance of this kind of devices is described in the document WO 2011/131235 A1 granted to Javier Guillen Arredondo and Sergio Guillen Barrionuevo the 27 Oct. 2011, which consists of a monitoring system. This proposal is composed of a monitoring system with one or more sensors adapted to measure one or more parameters, indicative of the physical health of the user. The proposal also includes a system to collect the data and an evaluation system to compare the values with predetermined information. At least one of the sensors is incorporated into a garment.